Harmony
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Just because he was the God of Mischief didn't mean he didn't like a little harmony now and again. BrucexLoki, Slight TonyxSteve, ThorxClint, OOC?


**Broki? I don't know.**

**This was the first Avengers fiction I decided to write, so there's a lot wrong with it, but whatever, right?**

**BrucexLoki wasn't my first pairing, though- Thorki was, then Superhusbands, then ClintxBruce. **

**Then I switched Bruce and Thor, and for a while, I loved this pair. **

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

His favourite time of the day was early in the morning, when the sun was barely up, and there was still sleep in his eyes. He loved that because he was the first of the two awake, and that meant he got to watch Loki sleep for a while.

Bruce loved watching Loki sleep.

For such a dark, scarred man, Loki, God of Mischief, looked like an angel when he slept. Pale skin, slight smile on thin, pink lips, black hair uncombed and curly. His back had the sunlight from the window kissing it gently, and his fair skin practically glowed despite the scars that littered it.

He looked so peaceful, and innocent.

Bruce watched him from his side of the bed, propped up on one elbow and the other arm draped over his hip. His glasses were on the nightstand behind him, and his own hair was unruly.

He looked over Loki, at the clock on his nightstand. Nine twenty-three. He'd been watching him for over an hour. No wonder his shoulder hurt so much.

Sighing, he leaned over, brushing Loki's hair away from the back of his neck. He gently kissed the soft skin there, and suckled on it gently to wake him. He hated to wake him up, and ruin the gorgeous image that a sleeping Loki made, but he would live if he got to see his waking smile.

Loki shifted slightly, and Bruce pulled back to see tired green eyes blink open and looked up at him. Pink lips turned up into a gentle smile, and pale hands rubbed at those stunning eyes. Loki's hands had just slightly longer fingers; Almost elegant, but more-so nimble- something for perhaps a stringed instrument, or piano.

"Good morning, love." Bruce murmured softly, and Loki hummed.

"Good morning…" He murmured tiredly, slender arms pushing himself up. He sat on his knees, in all his naked glory, and rubbed his right shoulder. Bruce watched him happily, then leaned forward a bit, wrapping a shiny black curl around his finger.

He could never get over how adorable Loki was when he didn't comb his hair. His hair curled and sat just a touch shorter on his head, a few strands falling in his eyes. He was dashing with his hair combed back, and curled subtly in the back, but Bruce thought this look was much better.

Loki could only smile, even as the Scientist gently tugged on the curl, and leaned forward, meeting his lips happily. One slender hand came up to stroke his cheek with a white knuckle. Bruce pulled away a few seconds later, and Loki followed to kiss him again, lazily, barely even catching his lips.

Bruce let the curl go and trailed his fingertips down Loki's arm, leaving goose-bumps in his wake, and gently took that hand in his, leaning up to peck the other's lips one more time.

Little moments like this; the early Saturday mornings when nobody was doing anything- those were his favourite times.

Loki smiled, looking at their interlaced fingers and gently tugging his hand.

"We should get dressed." He murmured softly. Bruce chuckled.

"I like the way you look now…" He replied, doing a once-over of the God's body. Loki rolled his eyes.

"As do I, you," He replied, pulling the blanket from his lover's hips. "but I doubt my brother or your colleagues would appreciate us coming out with nothing but pure pride on." Bruce chuckled and reached over, slipping his glasses on.

"Heh, I suppose you're right." He replied, bringing his legs over the edge of the bed. Loki wrapped his arms around the other's neck, kissing the skin just in front of his ear.

"Hmm, shower first." He instructed, and Bruce nodded. He went in to start the shower, finding the perfect hot temperature for he and Loki to share. Then there were arms around his waist, and a slender, naked body pressed up against his back.

"Just about ready." He murmured, smiling, and Loki copied him. He waved his hand, and the shower water was the perfect temperature.

"Ready." He commented, taking Bruce's hand and backing himself into the shower. Bruce put his glasses on the counter and followed him, hearing the curtains get drawn behind him. Loki leaned against the wall, and the other leaned against him, lips hovering over his as the water cascaded down on them.

Loki was taller than Bruce was, but not by too much; a few inches. But Bruce was just the bit stockier than he, and Loki was perfectly content with being taken as opposed to the taker. And the scientist began to thread his fingers through black curls; he was perfectly happy with that, too.

Those gentle curls turned into waves, heavy with water as he slid his hands up Bruce's chest. The other man's hands rested on either side of the God, and he gently broke away from the kiss to trail his lips down his neck. He suckled softly on the junction where his neck and shoulder met, and Loki mewled softly. His neck at all was always sensitive, and that specific place made his skin tingle all over.

Loki gently pressed on his chest.

"Later." He murmured.

"Promise?" Bruce asked, face contorted in a puppydog look. It rather amazed the God that such a cute, innocent face could ever become such a terrifying creature. He ran a hand through the other's hair, kissing him gently.

"Promise." He murmured when he pulled away.

He let Bruce wash him gently, just to make him happy (even if it meant having his back littered with love bites), and did the same for him. He especially loved washing his hair- it was soft, and subtly wavy, and just the most perfect thing to run your hands through.

They stepped out onto the tile floors, Loki drying them almost instantly, with no towel at all. They happily brushed their teeth, and Bruce went to brush his hair when he saw Loki reaching for his comb.

He reached over and took it from him.

"Let me today?" He asked, and Loki pouted, then nodded.

Bruce didn't just comb it back, he made sure the curls stayed nice and… curly. He wrapped one around his finger and looked at Loki in the mirror.

"I take it you like curls?" The dark-haired man asked, smiling.

"How could you tell?" The other asked sarcastically, picking up his brush. Loki stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't." He stated, grinning. "I believe it's my turn."

He combed the other's hair back against his head, save for one little tuft, which stayed fluffy at the forefront of his hairline.

Normally, it would look ridiculous, but Loki thought that Mister Banner pulled it off quite well. He looked very dashing with his hair combed like that.

Bruce reached up to play with the tuft. Loki was already in the main bedroom, dressing himself. Blue jeans that belonged to Tony, but he'd let the other borrow, and eventually keep, and a dark green shirt with a black jacket.

Bruce found himself in a white button-down shirt with a neatly folded collar, and some dark blue jeans.

Loki pecked his lips one last time as they left the room, and walked down stairs.

Steve was on the couch, reading a computer screen over Tony's shoulder. The latter looked up when they came down, grinning.

"Well, Banner; don't you just look precious!" He laughed, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Oh, be quiet…" He muttered, and Loki laughed slightly.

"Good morning, brother!" Thor greeted, smiling and looking up from the table. Clint was cooking something on the stove that smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Good morning." Loki replied, taking the seat beside his brother, and Bruce taking the seat beside him. Thor looked at Loki's hair and shook his head.

"It has been forever since I've seen you wear your hair in such a way." He commented happily. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Blame him," He replied, pointing at Bruce. "He made me wear it so…"

"You look good, Loki." Steve said, walking over and leaning on the back of Thor's chair, smiling. "You two sleep well?" They both nodded.

"And you?" Bruce asked idly.

"Same." Steve replied, walking over and taking a seat beside him. Clint came over to the table with a plate for Steve; Scrambled eggs with toast, sausage, hash and a mug of coffee. French toast for Thor, and himself, Pancakes for Tony-

"Hey, Stark, if you don't get over here, I'm giving your breakfast away." Clint commented.

Tony was suddenly in the chair beside Steve, taking a sip of coffee, and running a hand through his messy hair.

"What do you two feel like this morning?" He asked Bruce, shooting a look at Thor as he stole a piece of sausage from his plate.

"French toast for me, please." Bruce said politely, smiling. Clint nodded;

"And you, Loki?"

"Scrambled eggs, please." They each had their respective meals soon after, and everyone ate with idle conversation and relative peace.

There were quite a few comments on the lovebird's new hairstyles, until Loki had enough and turned the knife next to Stark's plate into three earthworms.

A slight pandemonium erupted until Bruce nudged Loki in the side, and the God pouted, but made them disappear, anyway. Tony was the first one done, and as usual, got up for seconds. Steve stopped at what he had, perfectly happy with his meal (though he did steal a bit from Tony's seconds), and Thor was back for at least thirds. Bruce didn't even really finish his meal, but Loki was more than happy to when he offered it to him, and Clint wound up going back for seconds, mostly because he was too busy letting Thor steal his food, or feeding it to him himself, than actually eating it.

Steve and Tony had gotten a bit more comfortable with each other as a couple, sharing gentle little kisses every now and again at breakfast. The Super-soldier was learning technology slowly, too; he'd begun filling digital photo albums with pictures of the team, and physical ones with 'back-ups' in case the digital files were lost. He was rather well versed in cameras, actually, and photography had become a hobby of his- Not quite art, but something of the like. Tony didn't mind, though; he'd discovered quite a few photos of his sleeping self, and candid shops of him in the lab. He actually quite liked a tech-versed Steve.

Thor had slowly worked his way to being more technology savvy as well, and learning Midgard's ways with the help of the young man kissing him now- Clint Barton. In some weird way, they found some kind of odd but true love after the Gods had arrived, and were practically inseparable. Clint seemed quite happy with the thought of them 'going steady' when Tony had suggested it a while ago, and Thor hadn't objected, either. And somehow, they were still going strong.

And then there was Bruce Banner, who was sipping his coffee and playing with Loki's curls.

They, of all of these relationships, was the most by accident- They'd become fast friends, and had kind of wound up in bed because of science, human hormones, and a lack of protective gear.

After that, they'd just found they fit- especially for one reason. Both of them had another side that they didn't want- Bruce had his Hulk, and Loki, the blood of a Jotun. And they'd found a kind of comfort in each other- the ability to see beauty where the other saw flaw, and finally beginning to see the beauty in themselves.

He realized that when Bruce pecked his lips, and the others began to jeer at the new lovers sharing their first kiss in front of the team, they were all in a kind of harmony.

Loki personally loved these kinds of mornings, though he'd never admit it out loud. Everyone getting along, and being happy together.

Just because he was the God of Mischief didn't mean he didn't like a little harmony now and again.

* * *

**Now I'm on like... LokiEye and shit like that. **

**I am your melting pot for Avengers slash!**

**:D**


End file.
